Lion Unity outtakes
by Fruitality
Summary: All the scenes that didn't make the final cut into Lion Unity, for whatever reasons, are now posted here!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all! So, I decided to post the outtakes here for some of you guys that wanted to see the process I go through when writing, or just wanted to read more. If you haven't read Lion Unity, I urge you to go check it out before reading these! This scene takes place just after Dumbledore resigns. I cut it out because I didn't think it was necessary. Plus, quite a few people were tired of Dumbledore by that point. But I promise he's shown in a (mostly) good light. I should have the next chapter of LU up either tomorrow or Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.**

"Mr. Dumbledore, may I be the first to say congratulations on your official retirement?" Cornelius Fudge said pompously, shaking Albus' hand.

"Thank you very much, Minister," Dumbledore replied cordially. "I decided it was time to cut back a bit. The ICW and the Wizengamot should keep me busy enough."

"Oh," Cornelius' eyes dimmed. "I didn't realize that you were sticking around the Ministry."

"I'm sure Mr. Dumbledore will have to make more changes eventually," Lucius Malfoy said, appearing at Fudge's left shoulder.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"How is Severus settling in as Headmaster, now that you're gone?" Malfoy asked politely.

"Lord Malfoy, I do believe you're mistaken. Severus is still the Potions Master. Minerva is our new Headmistress, as she used to be my deputy," Albus corrected him.

"Well," He sniffed. "Surely Severus is the new Deputy Headmaster, then?"

"If I remember correctly, Aurora Sinistra is the new deputy," Albus smiled benevolently.

"And why was she chosen over Severus?" Malfoy asked coldly.

"Minerva decided who would be her deputy, not I. And really, I think a better question is, why do you think Severus deserves this position more than Minerva?"

Lucius spun around and began stalking away. "Cornelius," He called over his shoulder. "I have something important to discuss with you in private. I'll be in your office."

"Mr. Dumbledore, why did you leave Hogwarts?"

"Do you think the castle will be safe without you?"

"How is Minerva McGonagall doing as Headmistress?"

"Which fabric for socks do you prefer, wool or cotton?"

This last question came from Quibbler editor, Xenophilius Lovegood. All the other reporters scoffed; even Witch Weekly had a better question than that! But this silly comment was the only one Albus was willing to answer.

"I rather like wool, myself," He responded cheerfully.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Not a problem," He said, waving Xeno off. "Now, I shall say this only once. I will stay Chief Warlock of the ICW and Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot. Hogwarts has been left in the very capable hands of Minerva McGonagall, and she is taking to the role with gusto. I resigned because I felt as though I were stretching myself too thin. Thank you for your time." And he left with a pop.

Is Dumbledore getting too old? The headline of the Daily Prophet screamed the next morning at breakfast.

"Rubbish!" Cedric Diggory declared, skimming through the article. "An absolute waste of parchment and ink." He harrumphed and his friends bobbed their heads in agreement. "Listen to this: 'Albus Dumbledore is well past his prime, and it just may be that his mind is starting to go. This reporter wonders if his retirement has come too late.' Yeah right!"

"Yeah Ced!"

"Got it exactly right."

"That last bit was just a riot!"

"No, no, no!" Cedric snapped. "It's horrible!"

"Oh, it's terrible Ced!"

"Don't know how they get away with it."

"Just ruddy awful!"

Cedric sighed exasperatedly. Sometimes he really hated being sorted into a house where people blindly followed the good looking. _Then again_, he mused as a few girls giggled and winked at him, _it has its advantages._

**The Quibbler:**

_Headmaster Dumbledore no longer! The wise, old man who defeated dark lord Grindelwald has resigned from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. His replacement is former Transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor Head of House Minerva McGonagall. This may seem normal enough, but we at the Quibbler knew there must be more to it. We dug deeper and found that Minister Fudge and Lord Malfoy have been involved in a conspiracy to ruin Hogwarts. Their pick for Headmaster would've been ex-Death Eater Severus Snape, and their wild plan was to brainwash children into believing that Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks don't exist. _

_Our exclusive interview with Albus Dumbledore revealed that he was oblivious to this plot. He prefers woolen socks to cotton, a sure sign that he is innocent in this matter._

_Check out page 9, for more details on Snape, Malfoy, Fudge, and their idea._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! This is sort of a two-in-one. They're both from the slumber party scene, and I later decided to take them out because I felt I was dragging it on longer than necessary. Plus, I really didn't like where I was going with Alicia and Parvati, but that's a story for another day. Thank you so much to all who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.**

"Hi Parvati!" Alicia twittered excitedly. "I'm Alicia Spinnet, a fourth year. I'm on the Quidditch team, but I don't think I really want to do this for the rest of my life. I've never done yoga before, it sounds really fund, would you teach me?"

Parvati wondered if the girl always talked this much, or if it was just because she was nervous. "Um, yeah, I guess so. But it isn't just stretching. It affects your whole diet, too. And it probably helps to meditate as well."

"Oooh! That sounds like fun! Hey, don't you have a twin sister? In Ravenclaw, right? I'm pretty sure that her name begins with a P," She thought.

"Yeah, Padma. We're not really close though. We get along okay, but we're definitely not the Weasley twins or anything."

"That's okay. I don't think Gryffindor could handle another pair of them. Hey, do you play Quidditch? I swear, I'm not obsessed, I just want to know."

"Um, yeah, I do. Chaser. I wouldn't ever want to try out for the house team, though," Parvati told her.

"That's cool. Hey, so your favorite color is orange right? Does that mean you like oranges, like the fruit? Is it like a bright orange, or more like peach? I'm sorry. I'm so off topic, I swear I'm not normally like this," She apologized.

"No, no, it's fine. It's fun. And I guess oranges are good, but I really like tangerines. I like orange the color of the sunset. I think it's pretty," Parvati said.

"Okay." Alicia appeared to be restraining herself from saying anything more.

"Okay." Parvati smiled tentatively at the older girl.

* * *

"Hi Ginny," Katie said sunnily as she sat down by the red-haired girl. Ginny smiled up at her. Katie had never really had the time to talk to the girl, not because they didn't get along, but just because Katie wasn't really sure what to talk about. Katie didn't know who or what Ginny liked, and she just wasn't very sure of herself.

"So, what do you like to do? I mean, after classes and homework, you've got to do something," Katie clarified hastily.

"I'm actually in a club," Ginny explained, irritably blowing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm president, actually. It helps me meet people."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. What's the club for, exactly?" Katie asked curiously.

"I can't tell you. I mean, you're not allowed to know unless you're in the club. I mean, we have to be sure you won't reveal the club secret. I mean…" Ginny trailed off, looking frustrated.

Katie furrowed her brow in confusion. "Let me get this straight. In order to be a member of the club, I have to know the club's secret, and you guys have to be sure that I won't tell anyone. IN order to know what the club's about, I have to join the club, and if I don't want to be in the club anymore, I can't tell anyone I was ever in the club, and I can't say what it's about. Are those the official rules?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Colin and I are still working on the official set of rules. That's the rough draft. And I guess I could tell you what the club is, but you have to promise that you won't tell anybody."

Katie's palms began to sweat. What was going on? What was Ginny doing? Thoughts of Tom Riddle and the diary swam to the forefront of her mind. "I promise," She lied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Okay. Now don't laugh," Ginny warned. "I mean, you'll probably think it's stupid, but Colin and I have founded a fan club for Harry Potter."

Katie wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it definitely hadn't been this. "But I thought you hated Harry."

Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulder. "No, no, no, of course not. See, I was initially a little annoyed with him, but later I realized I was being a bit unfair. I wanted Harry Potter to save me, and when he finally did, I got angry. And the Colin approached me to talk about his idea for a fan club. It's still sort of a work in progress, but I think it might finally stick. What better way to show our appreciation for the boy-who-lived then to get together and compete for top honor?"

Katie had a mild coughing fit at that. "Oh really?" She rasped. "I never suspected…"

"That's the beauty of it! No one suspects me because they think that I hate Harry! That's how I got my ranking as president. We award rankings based on who has the most information on Harry and who has the ability to unearth more information. I'm president, Colin's vice-president, De—you know what? I probably shouldn't tell you who all's in the club. Anyway, during our meetings, we compare what we know about him and bring in any possessions, newspaper clippings, or photographs of him."

"Possessions?" Katie sputtered.

"Yeah. One girl moved up a bit because she got a piece of his hair, but I managed to beat all of them. I'm not telling you what I got, though. So, do you think you wanna join?"

Katie was saved from responding to that frightening question by Professor Burbage's announcement that it was really time for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again! I know it's been forever since I've done an outtake, and I'm trying to fix that. The next real chapter should come on Sunday. This was meant to go in between the Quidditch match and Oliver showing up at the Hospital Wing. Unlike the last one, this could've actually happened in the LU-verse. Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.**

"Just sign here, and here, and initial here-"

"Wait!" Oliver Wood could scarcely believe he dared to interrupt Philbert Deverill, manager of Puddlemere United. But he was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors did daring best. "My father told me never to sign anything without reading the fine print."

"Ah, yes," Deverill sighed fondly, reclining back in the chair. "Tristan always was a rather suspicious man."

Oliver dropped his quill in shock. "You-you know my father?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I knew _of_ Tristan Wood, though. Everyone does. Well, everyone in Quidditch. That is to say, everyone who matters. He gave his life to the sport! And I see he's taught you a few tricks as well." Deverill winked at Oliver, who grinned proudly.

"He taught me everything there is to know. He bought me my first broom, and showed me how to fly. We went to all the Puddlemere matches…" Oliver felt his eyes sting.

"Awfully dusty in here, isn't it?" Deverill said knowingly, peering around Hooch's office.

Oliver nodded, taking the easy out. "So, uh, I'll just read this real quick." He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"_'One year as a reserve, later given full privileges…allotted a fixed amount for wardrobe…given state of the art racing brooms…obligatory team photos and appearances_…' Where do I sign?"

Deverill smiled at him. "I was hoping you'd ask. Now, just sign this last contract with St. Mungo's—just saying that you won't hold Puddlemere accountable for any injuries you may receive—and you can be off to visit your young friend."

"Young friend?" Oliver asked. "Harry!" He realized, alarmed. He'd completely forgotten the boy who had made it all possible. "I don't even know if he's okay…"

"Oh, you'd better check on him straight away. There is still this form that your mother has to sign, as you're not quite yet of age." Deverill shuffled around the papers and presented a piece of parchment with a glowing gold line.

Oliver's leg bounced up and down anxiously. "D'you think you could just give it to me and I could send it off later? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Oh, no need for you to bother yourself. I can write her a quick letter explaining the situation, and I'll attach the form."

"Would you? That'd really help. You should address it to-"

"Annabelle Wood, Puddle Moore, The Glen, correct?" Deverill's eyes twinkled as Oliver gaped in astonishment.

"How did you know all that?"

Deverill leaned forward conspiratorially. "Between you and me, I've had my sights set on you for Puddlemere for a long time, young lad."

"Really?" Oliver's eyes grew round.

"Really. Now, I believe a certain seeker needs his captain to check up on him."

"Oh yeah!" Oliver bolted out of the chair abruptly. "Thank you so much Mr. Deverill!"

"Please, call me Phil."

* * *

Oliver raced down the halls, pausing occasionally to listen for Snape. McGonagall had straightened him out, but he could still refer to another teacher to dock points if he really wanted to. The others wouldn't do it if it weren't a legitimate complaint, but unfortunately, running in the halls was a real rule.

How was Harry? Was Pomfrey even going to be able to fix it? Would Harry be angry that Oliver had left? Would the news make everyone as happy as it had made him? Most likely not, but Oliver still believed that it was pretty good news.

To his left he caught a flash of red. Weasley red. He skidded to a halt. Surely one of them would be able to say whether Harry would recover.

"Hey!" He called out. The tall, lanky form turned around to reveal a Percy without glasses on. A Percy who appeared to be holding onto something, or someone as it turned out. Percy moved to shield the girl from view, but Oliver caught sight of a blue and bronze striped tie. Percy's hair was mussed up, and his collar looked rumpled, as though someone had tugged rather hard on it.

"What are you doing?" Oliver blurted out, even though it was rather obvious what Percy had been doing.

"I don't really see how that's any of your business," Percy said stiffly, adjusting his tie.

Oliver shrugged. "Fine. But if you don't want everybody to find out who you were snogging, you might want to beat me to the Hospital Wing."

And Oliver dashed away, struggling not to laugh at what a perfect day it had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, as promised, here's another outtake. Longer than what I normally do, too. This was taken out because I couldn't seem to find a good way to stick it in a chapter, although it is alluded to in Chapter 34. Also, because some of you don't seem to enjoy children. This consists of Fred, George, and Lee being tricked into babysitting Lee's little sister Chloe, as well as watching one of Lee's favorite chick flicks. Quick question: is the term 'chick flick' used in England? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.**

Fred and George could hardly contain their excitement. Finally, after years of being friends with Lee, they could come over to his house. In the past, Lee's mother had always refused to let them come over, but Lee had convinced her this time. The twins weren't quite sure what he had promised, but at least it had worked.

Dad had apparated them to a nearby alley and told them he'd be back around ten. Lee had told them he'd compiled a huge amount of ideas, and they could choose out of twenty.

George rang the doorbell while Fred knocked. The door swung open to reveal a tiny girl who looked to be no more than five. She also looked like a container of glitter had exploded all over her.

"What's the password?" She asked bossily.

"Er-" Fred and George traded uneasy glances. Was this even the right house?

"What's the password?" She repeated loudly, stamping her foot.

"Chloe!" A woman's voice called from further inside the house. "Let our guests in."

"But they don't know the password!" Chloe screamed back.

"Let them in, now!"

Chloe quickly shuffled inside in her purple plastic heels. She glared at them as they passed, and the twins tried hard not to snicker.

"Hey guys," Lee said glumly, sitting on the stairs.

"Hey, Lee!" The twins chimed.

"Um, there's kinda been a change of plans," He admitted, standing up slowly. "See, I told Mum I'd do anything to let you guys come over, and I may not have considered the consequences of that action…"

"What do we have to do?" George asked.

Lee turned to glare at Chloe, who smiled angelically.

"Will you come to my tea party?" She asked sweetly.

Lee gritted his teeth. "Of course we will," He told her, not missing his friends' horrified looks.

"Oh, goody! It's going to be at…what time is it?" She asked.

Lee dragged his gaze to the clock. "Nine fifteen."

"My tea party is going to be at nine thirty, then. I gave you ten minutes' notice!" She smiled at them.

"Actually, you…" The words died in Fred's throat as Lee shook his head.

"The Pretty Princess Tea Party will be held in my room," She informed them in a snooty voice. "Ref-res-"

"Refreshments," Lee supported.

"-will be supplied by my brother Lee. Lee will also show you to your seats. This evening's ent-ete-"

"Entertainment," Lee intoned.

"-is a magical performance by my, oops, I mean _the_ pre-pes-"

"Prestigious," Lee supplied.

"Mr. Snuggles!" She ended triumphantly, before turning and dashing up the stairs.

"What have you done?" The twins asked him, eyes wide.

Mrs. Jordan appeared in the hall, dressed impeccably. "Lee has offered your babysitting skills while I go out today. I should be back around ten. If I hear even the smallest negative word against you, this will be the last time you come over to this house. Understood?"

Fred and George nodded quickly as she walked down the hall and disappeared.

"Lee, mate, your mum is scary," George muttered.

"Hey, where are you going?" Fred called.

Lee made his way to the kitchen. "To get "refreshments.""

"And what are the refreshments?" The twins asked, following him into the kitchen.

"To her, it's Earl Grey and the finest pastries in all of London. In reality, it's apple juice and store bought biscuits. Hope you don't mind drinking from tiny cups," He said, pouring a pre-measured amount of juice into tiny, plastic tea cups. "I don't know why you guys are so shocked. You had to grow up with Ginny!"

"Yeah, but the difference is-"

"-back then we wouldn't get in trouble-"

"-for telling her to go away!"

Lee shook his head. "Ah, the joys of getting older. So much more responsibility! Speaking of which, I don't suppose either of you made prefect this year?"

"Lee!" George gasped in mock horror.

"Have you even met us in these past four years?" Fred shook his head.

"For shame, mate. For shame," George tsked.

Lee grinned. "Must be Bernie then. Figures. Burbage might like us, but she definitely doesn't trust us."

He loaded the tea cups and biscuits onto a pink, plastic tray and began to climb the stairs. "Oh, and don't forget to ask her what bakery she got the pastries from. She loves that."

Chloe's room looked like an explosion of butterflies, princesses, unicorns, and pink. The walls had glitter sprinkled all over them. In the center of the room was a round, plastic pink table with tiny chairs all around it. In some chairs were stuffed animals, some of whom looked ready to fall out. In the comfiest looking chair sat Chloe, with a fake tiara on her head.

She stood up immediately upon seeing them. "Welcome to my Pretty Princess Tea Party. I hope you enjoy yourselves. Now, Lee will show you to your seats."

Lee sighed, set down the tray, and pulled out chairs for Fred and George. Just as he was about to sit down himself, Chloe screamed.

"You can't sit there!" She shrieked.

"Why not?" He asked, standing quickly.

"_Because_. That's where Cinderella is sitting." Chloe retrieved a small doll and shoved her down into the seat before shooting Lee a glare. "Good help is so hard to find these days," She told the twins.

George began coughing up a storm as his face turned an unpleasant red.

"Oh no!" Chloe squealed. "Do you need the He-hi-"

"Heimlich maneuver?" Lee finished, staring daggers at his friend.

"No," George recovered, gasping. "No, I think I'm okay. Thanks for your concern Chloe."

Chloe nodded proudly before passing out the tea cups and biscuits. "I hope you enjoy the food I have chosen," She said in a snooty tone. "If not, I'm sure Lee must have messed up somewhere."

"No, no, it's perfect!" Fred assured her, politely munching on a biscuit. "These pastries are wonderful!"

"Yes, where did you get them?" George asked her kindly.

"Oh, from that bakery in London. You know the one," She said vaguely, smiling widely.

"Oh, yes, of course," Fred nodded.

The next ten minutes was spent sipping apple juice with their pinkies in the air, complimenting Chloe on everything from her pink princess dress to her fluffy pink pillows. As the tea party wound down, Fred and George felt that they could go to Lee's room and vent about it. They were sorely mistaken.

Chloe decided to stop playing princess after the party ended, and instead became a world famous singer. Or, Mr. Snuggles was, anyway. Chloe made her voice as deep as possible and put her hand behind Mr. Snuggles' head, trying to create the illusion that he was singing a song that consisted of a lot of "la, la, la"s.

And after that was over, Chloe became a hair stylist who chose Fred as her first victim. Before doing anything, she dunked his head back in the bathtub and pretended to shampoo it. Then she had Lee run downstairs and get a large plastic bowl, which she placed over Fred's head as a hair dryer. As she waited for his hair to dry, she moved on to washing both Lee and George's hair.

After she was certain that their hair was completely dry, she pretended to cut their hair. She was going to dye their hair with marker, but Lee quickly dissuaded her from this notion by pointing out that she had never seen someone with as vibrant hair as Fred and George. She shrugged and began pulling and tugging their hair into ponytails. She was much more careful with Lee's dreadlocks.

Throughout the rest of the day, Chloe played an astronaut, a chef, a ballerina, an elephant, a dinosaur, and a mom. Finally, it was seven o'clock.

"Alright, Chloe, time for your bedtime story," Lee said tiredly.

Chloe squeaked excitedly and ran to the bookshelf, retrieving a large, glittery book. "This is gonna be the greatest bedtime story ever!"

Lee turned towards the twins with an evil smile. "I'm sure it will be."

Chloe's bedtime story consisted of ponies, kittens, puppies, princesses, unicorns, fairies, butterflies, and the power of friendship. Fred and George may have been able to stomach this if she hadn't insisted that they act it out in front of her. Fred was the damsel in distress, George was the trusty noble steed, and Lee was the dashing prince. The other characters were all played by Chloe, including the fairy godmother, the magical unicorn, and Fred's "bestest friend in the whole un-uni-world!"

All in all, the bedtime story lasted over an hour. When it was finished, Chloe snuggled down into her unicorn sheets, shut her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. The boys cautiously crept out of her room, and Lee led them downstairs into the living room, where a large black box seemed to be the focal point.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"It's a TV. I figured we could watch a movie on it," Lee told them, digging around in a cabinet.

"Oh," Fred and George said together, pretending to know what he meant.

"Here. This is one of my favorites," He said, holding up a box with a picture of a man and a woman on the front. He popped into another black box and pressed a few buttons.

Fred and George gasped as a picture showed up on the TV.

"Lemme fast forward through the previews," He told them, pressing another button and holding it. "'Kay, here it is."

The next two hours were filled with laughter and tears. Manly tears, of course.

"I don't understand," George sniffled. "Is he really going to dump her just because his mum wants him to marry a rich girl?"

"It looks like it," Lee said grimly, blowing his nose into a tissue.

"He can't though!" Fred burst out. "They're in love!"

"I know!" Lee moaned in despair.

They had just reached the moment where the scorned woman was about to tell the love of her life how she felt about him, seconds before his own wedding, when the doorbell rang. The trio stopped sobbing immediately, quickly wiping their faces clean. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" Lee called.

"It must be Dad," Fred and George realized.

The doorbell sounded for the third time.

"I said I'm coming!" Lee growled. He flung open the door to reveal Mr. Weasley. "You know you only have to ring it once, right?"

"Oh." Mr. Weasley's face fell.

"Come on in. We were just finishing a movie," Lee ushered him inside.

"You know boys, we really should be getting home soon before your mother starts to worry," Mr. Weasley told them, gazing longingly at the TV, where the woman's tear-stained face stared back.

"Come on, Dad-" George pleaded.

"There's only fifteen minutes left," Fred begged.

Mr. Weasley finally relented. "Well, I suppose-"

The guys heard the door opening again.

"Lee?" Mrs. Jordan called out.

"Oh, shoot," Lee muttered, switching the TV off.

"Hey, Mum, the Weasleys were just about to leave," He said, elbowing Fred in the ribs.

"Er, yeah, thanks for letting us come over," Fred said.

"Yeah, it was great," George added.

Mrs. Jordan smiled pleasantly. "I'm glad you had a good time. Bye boys!"

"Bye!"

As soon as the three left, Mrs. Jordan collapsed on the couch. "Men!" She scoffed. "They think you can't tell when they're lying!"


End file.
